When a user wants to send data stored in an information device to another information device, it is conventionally known that the user transmits an email including the data to be transmitted as an attached file to an email address accessible to the destination (i.e., another information device). In general, when a user sends an email including transmission data, the user is required to specify a target email address among a plurality of email addresses stored in the information device and generate an email including attached data.
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-40865, in a case where a human photo is selected as an attached file, it is conventionally known to display an email address of a person who is a photographic subject of the photo as a transmission destination candidate.
According to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-40865, in a case where a user sends a photo to a person who is a photographic subject of the photo, the user can accomplish the work with a simple operation. On the other hand, if the data to be transmitted or received is a photo that does not include the transmission destination person or data other than the photo, a time-consuming work for identifying a target email address among a plurality of email addresses is still required.
Further, even in a case where a user sends data to a display apparatus to display an image or to a printing apparatus to output a printed product based on the data, the user is required to identify a transmission method and address information. If a user sends data to a person who is present closely according to the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-40865, the email address specifying work can be simplified by capturing a photo of the person. However, an email generated in this case may include an attached photo that is different from the data to be transmitted.